Yet Another Game of Legendary Pokemon Truth or Dare
by HyperCLM
Summary: It's been done before, but many love it. It's Truth or Dare! The one and only game where many things can happen...at your will! Come join the torturing of the legendaries, and you will earn satisfaction. [Note: First few chapters are re-uploaded from Summer 2015.]
1. Ch 1: The Same Old Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **I do own a Riolu named Hyper...no, that would be saying I own myself. Uh... on to the show!**

 **[I'm attempting this again. However, I shall make one thing really clear. I will ignore suggestions made in review! That's why my old T** **oD fanfic got taken down! So please help support this cause of torturing legendary Pokemon!]**

* * *

Me: I am a fighting type...the most deadly fighting type Pokemon to ever exist… it's the host of this season of Truth or Dare: Hyper! So my boss told me to use actual humans for this season of Truth or Dare, but I wanted to use legendaries, just like everyone else. Anyways, the legendaries are in their one lovely room designed to keep them calm for the challenges they may have to face. These security cameras show everything!

[Security cameras cut to a room with a bunch of legendaries.]

Me: By the way, I couldn't exactly get every legendary in here… I was supposed to get a room large enough for 100 legendaries, but because my staff was lazy, and just bought some random room over on eBay, I could only fit in a certain number of legendaries for this show.

* * *

Uxie: Ugh, Victini, can you just stop burning the place up?

Victini: Victory! Victory! Victory! [Uses a fire blast each time he says victory.]

Meloetta: _After all, there's no need to say anything at first._

 _An orange, peeled and quartered, flares like a tulip on a wedgewood plate..._

 _Anything can happen..._

 _Outside the sun has rolled up her rugs,_

 _and night strewn salt across the sky!_

 _My heart is humming a tune I haven't heard in years!_

 _Quiet's cool flesh— let's sniff and eat it..._

 _There are ways to make of the moment a topiary, so the pleasure's in walking through..._

Darkrai: Ugh, I don't want to hear songs of love.

Latias: Hey, Meloetta… How could you be happy when we're about to go to hell?

Meloetta: You mean the fun fun truth or dare game?

Darkrai: Haven't you heard the nightmares fanfic writers make the characters go through when they write a Truth of Dare story?

Meloetta: No...why?

Celebi: Meloetta, it all depends on- [Gets burned] Who did that?!

Uxie: Victini, I will attack you if you don't stop.

Victini: Victory! Victory! Victory! [Uses a fire blast each time he says victory.]

[Mesprit and Azelf are burned from Victini.]

Mesprit: WE WERE TRYING TO PLAY CHOPSTICKS!

Manaphy: Oh, I wanna play! I wanna play!

Azelf: I'm sorry, but you need hands.

Manaphy: Don't you have~

Mesprit: Don't you dare question it.

* * *

Me: Yeah, I also wonder how they could play chopsticks~

[A random Machop from the audience comes up to me, and whispers something.]

Me: Oh, telepathy?

[The Machop nods and leaves the stage for his seat.]

Me: Well… Here's Dialga's taste of his own power! [Pushes a button that hurts every legendary in the room for some mysterious reason, as mysterious as Roar of Time.]

* * *

[Every legendary is groaning in pain.]

Cresselia: Victini, shut up!

Victini: Victory! Victory! Victory! [Fires fire blast each time he says victory.]

Heatran: How the heck does he stay standing…?

Dialga: It's time. Arceus, you're probably not going to like it.

Arceus: Well, what else. I got tortured in season 22.

Uxie: Well, we're lucky that season lasted only 4 episodes.

Every Legendary: -nods-

Shaymin & Meloetta: Yay! Game time!

[The curtain behind Hyper rises.]

Cresselia: Oh dear… How am I ever going to recover from doing these dares with such a huge audience?

Me: Don't worry Cresselia, it's only 17,000 Pokemon and Humans live. The rest are watching on their televisions!

Darkrai: Not this nightmare again…

Meloetta: May the games be ever in your favor…

Me: Now, the legendary Pokemon on this stage will be introduced to you dumb-dumbs who have never studied Pokemon Mythology.

I welcome to you, the legendaries!

[Cue audience cheering and applauding.]

Me: In order, the males legendaries on stage here are: Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Darkrai, Arceus, Victini, and Keldeo! That's 13 males. Ooo! My favorite number!

Keldeo: Who's Entei...and Raikou?

Raikou: That'll be us. And that's Entei. [Points to Entei] Thought you might want to know who he looks like before we die from this show.

Victini: Don't worry, we'll get through this! [Nearly gets cut-off by Dialga.]

Dialga: Oh~ I thought you were going to Fire Blast this place up again.

Victini: Victory! Victory! [shoots out two Fire Blasts]

Heatran: Nice going, Dialga.

Mew: Mew!

Keldeo: What about that one? [Points to Mew]

Mewtwo: Don't get him get near anything that'll get him hyper.

Me: And the female legendaries on here are: Suicune, Mew, Celebi, Latias, Jirachi, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Shaymin, and Meloetta! That also adds up to 13. I like that.

Jirachi: Best wishes to you all…

Uxie: I wish...

Manaphy: T-R-U-T-H

Shaymin: O-R

Meloetta: D-A-R-E

Shaymin: What does that spell?

Manaphy, Shaymin, and Meloetta: TRUTH OR DARE!

Me: I also like those cheers! Maybe I should give softer truths or dares for Manaphy, Shaymin, and Meloetta.

[Half of the audience booed Hyper.]

Me: Well, at least 50% of the audience is with me on that decision. [sigh]

* * *

Me: Anyways, before the game show starts, I have to cover the rules, okay?

Me: First, no M-rated truths or dares.

Celebi: Aww...

Me: Also, no truths or dares in relation with farting, pissing, or pooping. Seriously. I only clean up blood, and any other objects around here. Even your soul!

Next, no truths or dares that murder me. I'm the host here, so I don't deserve to die!

Lastly, **please send truth and dare suggestions via PM. Any and all suggestions sent by review WILL be ignored!**

I guess that's the end. Thanks for listening, or reading. This is going to get chaotic.

[Curtains descend down, hiding the legendaries and Hyper.]

Me: Okay… Where'd I put the pile of candy for Celebi…?

* * *

 **What do you think of this story? Please read & review if you thought it was fine or I did very poorly. Any constructive criticism helps!**


	2. Ch 2: Game Start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do kinda own the character Deadly Riolu, which is myself in Pokemon form.**

 **Note: This chapter was reuploaded from Summer 2015.**

* * *

Me: Today is such a good day to dare Pokemon to embarrass themselves.

Meloetta: I got a secret, I'm telling everyone.

Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play it dumb...

I made a promise I think I'm ready to break!

Celebi: Everyone promise not to get Mew hyper?

Everyone: PROMISE!

Uxie: So... What happens here?

Me: I'm waiting for sadistic people to send in their dares.

Uxie: So you mean we actually get downtime?!

Me: Of course. I'm not the type of Riolu to just get things started right away.

Keldeo: You guys didn't get breaks?

Uxie: Usually, the other hosts would just keep on making us do dares until they get super busy...

Suicune: Hey wait a minute. Isn't there supposed to be this thing that will scare us into doing the dares. Like...The Other Option?

Everyone: Oh no! Not The Other Option!

Me: There is such a thing!

Keldeo: What's the Other Option? Where is the Other Option?

Darkrai: I don't know... But I believe that it's more nightmarish than what I can do!

Heatran: It's probably enough to permanently stop Kyogre's rivalry with Groudon...

Giratina: It was enough to make me make out with _every other legendary Pokemon_. [Giratina looks down in shame.]

Manaphy: Behind that door. [Points to a black, metal door.]

Keldeo: You guys...

Me: Magnezone threatened me to lighten The Other Option or else he'll arrest me. Not my fault the other hosts have hardcore sadist ideas.

Keldeo: Well, do you?

Jirachi: Can we just talk about something else?

Mew: Candy...

Me: Oh! That's right! I forgot something...

Mew: C-Candy?!

Celebi: Really, Deadly Riolu, you're going to bring candy? To MEW of all Pokemon?

Me: I was actually going to give it to someone else, and I'm getting the candy now. And Mew, you better not steal it.

Mew: Mew! Mew! That candy shall be mine!

Me: Um... Celebi, come here.

Celebi: Huh? Me? Is this a dare?

[Celebi comes to Deadly Riolu.]

Me: Have a candy.

[Deadly Riolu gives Celebi a candy.]

Celebi: Me?! ...will this hurt me?

Me: Only if you eat too much of it.

Celebi: Huh...

[Celebi eats the candy.]

Celebi: Weeeeeeeee! [Celebi flies around energetically in excitement.]

Mew: No! My candy!

Keldeo: Cresselia, does the host normally give out food to the contestants?

Cresselia: Rarely, usually when it happens, someone gets poisoned or goes for a Pokemon to kiss. ...come to think about it, this host isn't as bad as the others.

Me: Okay, I have some truths and dares!

Groudon: Prepare for the worst...

Uxie: I was playing chopsticks with Mesprit and Azelf!

Manaphy: I wanna join! I wanna join!

Arceus: No Manaphy, the terror is starting...

Me: By the way, I'm using a special type of microphone that enables me to choose who can't hear what I'm saying. For example… even though I'll be saying what suggestions have been sent to me, they will not be able to hear it!

 _Hi Deadly Riolu, how are you? I am fine. Here are my Truths and Dares for you!_

 _Truths:  
1\. For everyone, have any of you ever gotten stuck under bed sheets by accident and couldn't get out or got stuck under bed sheets and was mistaken for a ghost?  
2\. For everyone, has Darkrai ever given any of you nightmares by accident?  
3\. Darkrai, have you ever given Ash's Pikachu a nightmare before?  
4\. For everyone, what do you for fun?_

 _Dares:  
1\. I dare Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Latios, Latias, Victini, Shaymin, Keldeo, Mesprit, and Azelf to pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets, but with no eye holes in the sheets.  
2\. I dare Mew, Celebi, Manaphy, Victini, Shaymin, and Keldeo to sleep with Pikachu plush stuffed animals.  
3\. I dare Mew, Celebi, Manaphy, Victini, Shaymin and Jirachi to make a tent out of bed sheets, and hanging out in the sheet tent.  
4\. I dare Keldeo to knock over the sheet tent so the Pokemon trapped under the bed sheet tent look like ghosts._

 _This e-mail is from Blue Wolf. Sorry for not coming to your show. I have no clue how this works. I also don't know how Celebi's home has internet service... Anyways, enjoy!_

Uxie: Hey! Why can't I be a ghost as well?

Celebi: In 12 years, Uxie. In 12. (And 3 months, 11 days, 18 hours, 36 minutes, 11 seconds anyways.)

Darkrai: Who the hell made these truths and dares? ...did you just make it seem like you were going to torture us?

Manaphy: Yay! Truth-

Shaymin: or dare!

Meloetta: Truth or dare!

Cresselia: ...Um... Deadly Riolu?

Me: Yeah?

Cresselia: Did you ask the people that are suggesting this bring _nice_ truths and dares? The kind that we all could enjoy as a group?

Me: No! ...um, I'm not even going to use all of these suggestions.

Celebi: If there's one thing we all can agree on, it's that these dares are tolerable!

Everyone: YEAH!

[90% of the audience boos.]

Me: Okay... Everyone. Don't think I am actually going to use those suggestions, you guys [pointing towards legendaries] can do those on your spare time. Anyways, I just received another set of suggestions.

 _Hiya! My nickname is irkengirl! I am a Pichu, under the ownership of Trainer May! Anyways, I have a list of suggestions for you too!_

 _Mewtwo: Do you love Mew? :3_

 _Raikou: Get veeeeeeery wet._

 _Entei: You must be a Buneary for the rest of the chapter._

 _Latios: You must eat this super spicy pie._

 _Kyogre: Why are you a whale?_

 _Groudon: What are you even supposed to be?_

 _Dialga: Do you know the Doctor from Doctor Who?_

 _Palkia: Why are you a dragon and water-type instead of a dragon and psychic-type if your thing is space?_

 _Heatran: Have a swimming race against a magikarp._

 _Darkrai: You must get painted bright pink and then you must dance._

 _Sorry that's all I can do right now._

Darkrai: Ooohhhh...crap.

Me: I have a lot to get through. Okay… Well, I'm only doing irkengirl's set of dares, since I'm pretty sure that's what you little cutesy Pokemon are going to do anyways.

Manaphy: So...no Pikachu plush doll?

Me: We'll see… anyways, Raikou! Latios! You two have gifts from your fans! Right over….here. [Both Latios and Raikou run to the gifts.]

Raikou: Wow! Really?! [He opens the gift box belonging to him. 363 gallons of water fall onto him.] …..ARRGGHH! Really?!

Mew: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Raikou: You're _way_ off, Mew. Wait~ who gave him the sugar and candies?!

[Everyone looks around, only to find no answer.]

Latios: Hot pie! Hot pie! Hot pie! Water… I need water!

Keldeo: Wait, I thought you were resistant to fire types…

Latios: Not- when- it's- in- my- MOUTH!

Manaphy: JIRROOOOOOOOOOOO! [She shoots a really long Hydro Pump towards Latios. Latios falls to the ground thanks to Manaphy.] JIRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!

Latios: T-thanks a lot Man-Manaphy… Not… [Latios lies down on the floor.]

Latias: Brother! Are you alright…?

Latios: I'm fine… Just don't tell anyone I'm trying to doze off…

Latias: Okay… [Latias weeps as she walks to the middle of the room.] MY BROTHER'S DEAD!

Latios: SHUT UP! I'M NOT!

Me: Two down… Groudon! Mesprit! I need you!

[Groudon and Azelf approach the Deadly Riolu.]

Groudon: Yes torture master?

Me: I am _not_ a torture master, Groudon.

Mesprit: Again, you interrupt my game of chopsticks.

Me: Then quit being cheap with leaving your opponents in a loop then. Anyways, Azelf, I need to use your lake for something.

Mesprit: As long as you don't blow it up.

Me: I won't. Groudon, come with me to Lake Valor.

Groudon: Okie-dokie, chess cheater.

Me: I'm not a cheater at chess, Groudon. Stop it. ...anyways, Celebi!

Celebi: Yes, candy fairy?

Me: You be in charge of the show for now! I have to go! [Uses teleport on Groudon and himself.]

Celebi: Where do I start?

* * *

Me: Here we are! Lake Valor! (Did I bring my cameras? [Deadly Riolu looks around for the helicopter cameras, and finds them.] Oh, I did.)

Groudon: What do I need to do here?

Me: Race against a Magikarp in a swimming race.

Groudon: O-okay… I'll try…

[Groudon goes into Lake Valor very slowly, to insure he won't crack a fissure in the lake floor. However, he finds himself unable to swim, due to weighing a ton.]

Groudon: Th-this isn't fair! I can't swim!

Me: Oh well, this is exactly the type of dares I'm looking for. The ones that will embarrass you through your weakness!

Groudon: So you are a torture master?

Me: Nah, I wouldn't call myself that.

[Deadly Riolu kneels down to the lake's edge before revealing a portable fishbowl with a Magikarp inside.]

Me: Magikarp, you'll win this!

[Magikarp keeps slamming into the fishbowl to escape into the lake.]

Me: Now, into the lake!

[Magikarp breaks the glass of the fishbowl and dives into the lake. He then gets into starting position.]

* * *

Celebi: So I have five minutes before the footage of the swimming race between Groudon and Magikarp is transmitted to this screen. Okay. Dialga! Palkia! Groudon! Kyogre! Mewtwo! Darkrai!

Dialga, Palkia, Kyogre, Mewtwo, and Darkrai: WHAT?!

Celebi: I need for you all to answer a question for me. That's all.

[The legendaries that were called by Celebi walked up to her.]

Celebi: Dialga, do you know the Doctor from Doctor Who?

Dialga: No...who is he?

Celebi: A time travelling Time Lord.

Dialga: NO ONE TIME TRAVELS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! [Dialga uses Dragonbreath on an alien on his DS.]

Doctor: Ah! You- kill… me…. [Doctor dies.]

Celebi: Palkia… Why are you a dragon and water-type instead of a dragon and psychic-type if your thing is space?

Palkia: I've been trying for the past 6,800 years to convince Arceus to change my Pokemon type. ...talk to Arceus about that.

Arceus: I am not changing you to a Dragon-Psychic type! They're stupid.

Palkia: Latios and Latias are Dragon-Psychic.

Arceus: I know.

Latios: You're...not...getting away...with that… Arceus…

Latias: I think the spicy aftertaste has subsided… Seven minutes ago. Stop pretending you're going to die.

Celebi: Groudon! Oh wait, he's gone. Kyogre! Why are you a whale…?

Kyogre: I am not a whale, Celebi. I'm a legendary whale!

Celebi: Why do I even bother? Mewtwo… Do you love Mew?

Mewtwo: That pesky bother Pokemon? Never!

Celebi: Must have been a Catshipper… I personally ship Mew with someone else in mind… Tee hee!

Darkrai: [Darkrai turns to the audience.] I believe she ships Mew with C-

Celebi: Darkrai! Don't say a freaking word.

Darkrai: What will you do about it?

[A rope falls from the ceiling, right in front of Celebi.]

Celebi: This. [Celebi pulls the rope to drop bright pink paint on Darkrai!]

Darkrai: Really? Paint? Bright pink paint?

Celebi: ...Darkrai. Dance.

Darkrai: Dance?

Celebi: Dance with me.

Darkrai: You're kidding me.

Celebi: Hee hee hee hee… Come on Darkrai.

Darkrai: FINE. You greedy son of a witch.

* * *

Latios: Huh… Jirachi? What happened…?

Giratina: Yeah! Why am I not getting any of the spotlight?

Jirachi: A dare made Darkrai bright pink and dance. Celebi was particularly selective about which dance he would do. Therefore, she asked him to dance with her. Really, they're doing the chicken dance right now…

Darkrai & Celebi: Bok bok bok bok!

Celebi: Done! Okay Darkrai, you can go back now… You're the last one for now.

Darkrai: Thank Arceus.

Arceus: Hey! I didn't tell Celebi to stop dancing!

Darkrai: Isn't that what people usually say when they're thankful?

Arceus: I do make miracles, just not yours.

Darkrai: Tsh. Not my problem.

Jirachi: Hey Celebi?

Celebi: Yeah?

Jirachi: You rocked.

Celebi: Oh thank you Jirachi! Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! [Celebi shoots pink magic towards Entei, turning him into a Buneary.]

Entei/Buneary: Hey! What happened?

Celebi: Oh Buneary! [Celebi flies quickly to Buneary and hugs the Pokemon quite tightly.] You're so cuuuuute!

Entei/Buneary: Aaaaaagghhh! Wait, I'm a Buneary!

Celebi: Yeah! Someone kinda dared you to be transformed into a Buneary until a certain amount of time.

Entei/Buneary: C-can you at least go a bit easier on me?

Celebi: ...oh...sorry about that. Buneary!

Entei/Buneary: Celebi!

Mew: Mew!

Victini: Victory! [He shoots a Fire Blast.]

Dialga: This just looks awesome.

Manaphy: And cute too!

Uxie: And Celebi's beginning to go a little crazy...

[A screen begins to descend down after Uxie's remark.]

Mesprit: Sorry Azelf and Uxie, our game is interrupted _again!_

[Azelf and Uxie groans.]

Celebi: [She turns to the audience.] Ah, the swimming race between Groudon and Magikarp shall begin!

* * *

Me: Alright, Magikarp, Derp Face. The rules are simple. It's a three lap race around the island of Azelf. Okay?

Magikarp: I am so going to beat you!

Groudon: Not in battle.

Magikarp: Yeah, I will.

Me: Three! Two! One! GOOOOOOO!

[Magikarp begins to swim away from Groudon, while Groudon… By the time Magikarp has already finished three laps, he's only a third done with a _step_.]

Groudon: No! I lost!

[Deadly Riolu is petting a Magikarp similarly to how humans would pet a dog.]

Me: Who's a good Magikarp? You are! [Deadly Riolu gives Magikarp fish food.] Now back into the Pokeball you go!

[Groudon sees this in shock and proceeds to ask Deadly Riolu what is going on.]

Groudon: Wait, what? You, a Pokemon, are owning other Pokemon?

Me: Some mistake me for a human, I suppose. BACK TO THE STUDIO! [Groudon and Deadly Riolu warp back to the studio.]

* * *

[Groudon and Deadly Riolu arrive back in the studio.]

Giratina: Well well well, if it isn't Captain Crawley?

Mew: Mew!

Shaymin: S-L

Manaphy: O-W

Meloetta: What does that spell?

Shaymin, Manaphy, Meloetta, and Audience: SLOW!

Groudon: You guys done making fun of me?

Me: Good news, everyone! This episode of the fun fun fun Truth or Dare show is _finally_ over!

[Half of the audience awwwwws while the other half cheers. Also, the legendaries cheer.]

Mewtwo: Wait~ does anyone else realize that Heatran was supposed to do the dare, not Groudon?

Me: Ummmm, whoops!

Legendaries: God dang it!

Arceus: It wasn't even my fault!

Me: Wait, can Heatran even swim?

Heatran: Oh no no no no no no no no no no…. no.

Me: Celebi, take care of the legendaries while I'm gone!

Celebi: Okie, dokie!

* * *

[Deadly Riolu and Heatran warp to Lake Valor, and Deadly Riolu _throws_ Heatran down to the lake. Heatran bounces up whenever he comes in contact with the lake, similar to a creature who used to bounce up whenever he touches lava.]

Me: Are you kidding me?!

Heatran: No, I really can't touch large bodies of water! ...eek!

Me: Oh well. To irkengirl, I'm sorry that I cannot make Heatran do the dare. Sure, I could just make him race against Magikarp, but Groudon has already done the dare.

Heatran, let's go home.

[Heatran and Deadly Riolu warp back to the studio.]

* * *

[Heatran and Deadly Riolu arrive at the studio.]

Cresselia: Awwww… No race?

Me: Nope. Even if I forced Heatran to bounce up and down against a swimming Magikarp, technically, it's not a swimming race. And I cannot get Heatran underwater. At all. It's physically impossible.

Manaphy: ...mm, Deadly Riolu?

Me: Yeah?

Manaphy: I wanna race.

Me: I'm sorry, but you can't. The only reason why Heatran or Groudon were dared this was because they could not swim!

Manaphy: Awwwwwwww...

Me: Anyways, that is all the (over)time I have left. Thanks for listening/reading!

[Curtains descend down, hiding the legendaries and Deadly Riolu. Also, the Buneary got changed back to Entei.]

[Deadly Riolu, then finds the Manaphy, holding a Pikachu doll, suffering from a nightmare.]

Manaphy: AHHHH! NO!

Me: Darkrai… No placing nightmares on other Pokemon.

Darkrai: But it's fun!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Working from the evening until past midnight is never a good idea. Honestly, I did forget that Heatran was supposed to do the swim race...because I wrote that at 11-12 PM.**

 **What do you think of this story? What needs improving? Is the story fine the way it is? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Of course, Truth or Dare suggestions are also welcome! (Private message only or truth/dare will most likely not be used.)**


	3. Ch 3: The Start Of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do own the character Deadly Riolu, which is myself in Pokemon form.**

 **Warning: This chapter is reuploaded from Summer 2015. Truth or Dare suggestions are always welcomed, even if they're not going to appear for a few chapters. I'll get back to writing actual content starting on chapter 5/6.**

* * *

Shaymin: It's been seven hours since the last truths or dares!

Celebi: Why is that bad?

Shaymin: Because I like the cray-cray hosts Riolu and Celebi!

Celebi: [fumes] ...I am _not_ as crazy as Riolu!

Keldeo: Well, you kinda looked crazy for that Buneary...or for the chance to dance with Darkrai.

Celebi: … … I did… ... huh. Did the power get to me?

Darkrai: There is no other answer than...yes.

[Mesprit turns to face Celebi by mistake.]

Mesprit: YES!

Celebi: Hey! You were playing chopsticks with the other two! How could you have known?!

[She then turns back towards Uxie and Azelf, and proceeds to dance.]

Mesprit: I win! I win!

Celebi: [sweatdrops] Nevermind about that.

[Meanwhile, Meloetta and Manaphy walk up to Deadly Riolu to ask him something.]

Meloetta: Why are you just standing there when you could be making more dares for us, Deadly Riolu?!

Me: I'm waiting for suggestions… I don't want to have to make up names.

Manaphy: Why are you constantly spying on a certain green Time Pokemon when you could be making more dares, Deadly Riolu?!

Me: [fumes] Oh you suck! Are you guys going to be persistent?

Meloetta, Manaphy, Shaymin: YES!

Everyone Else: NO!

Me: I'll go look for ideas…

Meloetta, Manaphy, Shaymin: YES!

Everyone Else: NO!

* * *

Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, and Manaphy: Ba ba boom!

[Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf put their paws up, to "reload" in their game. Manaphy configures her paws to point at the lake trio. It means Manaphy just killed Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie.]

Manaphy: Yay! I win!

Azelf: You were saying Miss Strategy Master?

Uxie: Arrgh… It's mostly luck.

Mesprit: I couldn't beat you in Rock Paper Scissors and you still claimed that game has strategy.

Dialga: Still a better game than Chopsticks.

Palkia: No, Mr. Timey-Whiny! At least your friends aren't killed in Chopsticks!

Giratina: That argument is useless if you like to murder your friends. Like myself.

Arceus: I don't allow murdering other legendaries, Giratina, Dialga!

Celebi: Sometimes, I wonder if hanging out with other legendaries is worse than being a part of another Truth or Dare game, hosted by a sadistic fanfic writer…

Me: I heard that, Celebi! Keep that up and I'll reduce your candy privileges to 8 a day!

Latias: I don't even _get_ that much candy a day...because of a certain Pokemon that shares all the consonants of my name…

Latios: Hey! Candy is bad for you, Latias.

Mew: Oh my Arceus, she has candy privileges?!

Shaymin: So it is true? You're interested in~

Me: IT WAS RANDOM CHANCE YOU NUB! Oh, and I'm upping Celebi's privileges to 13 pieces of candy a day from 11!

Celebi: Riolu… I don't think I'll need that much.

Me: You can stash or trade it around.

Celebi: Fine by me.

* * *

[Deadly Riolu is now in his personal room, sneakily hidden in the ceiling of the studio, thinking up of Truth or Dare ideas.]

Me: ...okay… I think I'm pretty proud of myself for thinking up of 21 ideas tonight.

[Suddenly, Deadly Riolu hears a bunch of screaming down at the studio, and runs down to the studio to find out what's going on! He finds… a bunch of Pokemon with bed sheets covering their faces, pretending to be ghosts.]

Uxie: WAH! WAH! GHOSTS! [Uxie runs away from one of the "ghosts" trying to chase her. That "ghost" was Mesprit!

Mesprit: RAH! RAH!

[Another "ghost" runs up to Deadly Riolu and tries to scare him.]

"Ghost": Boo! Ooooooooooooooooooo!

[However, Deadly Riolu just hugs Manaphy.]

Me: Manaphy! Nice try! How are ya?

"Ghost": Good, good, Mister Riolu! How's it going?

Me: I've done a nice job thinking up of my own suggestions if I can't get some soon…

[Uxie notices Deadly Riolu talking to one of the "ghosts."]

Uxie: Riolu! NOOOOOOO!

Me: Relax, Uxi~ WHOA! [Suddenly, Manaphy takes Deadly Riolu away to a place in the room with all the other captured legendaries!]

Me: ...wow.

[Uxie gets captured by another one of these "ghosts."]

Uxie: NOOOOOOOOOO! I'M BEING TAKEN AWAY! Please don't kill me… Don't kill me… Don't kill me...

[Then, the "ghost" that currently has Uxie revealed itself as Azelf!]

Azelf: Aha! Guess I win the candy prize for tonight!

[The other "ghosts" reveal themselves as: Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, Victini, Shaymin, Mesprit, and Keldeo!]

Mew: Awwww… MINE! [Mew attempts to steal Azelf's prize, but Celebi stops him with a vine whip.]

Celebi: No! Bad Mew!

[The alarm is sounding and alerting!]

Me: Oh good, someone else sent in suggestions.

 _Hey hey hey!~ Ooh, A truth or dare! Who's gonna die tonight? Just kidding..._

 _Mesprit: I dare you to hand-feed Mew Domino Sugar Cubes._

 _Meloetta: Record yourself singing Peanut Butter Jelly time._

 _Keldeo: Film yourself doing the Peanut Butter Jelly Time dance in a banana suit._

 _The two of you make that a video._

 _Heatran: Watch the video Meloetta and Keldeo made on loop at least 100 times. The number is up to you, Riolu._

 _Giratina and Arceus: Make out with each other._

 _Darkrai: Tell me your worst nightmare._

 _Shaymin: Has anyone ever told you you look like a pillow?_

 _Groudon and Kyogre: Why do you guys hate each other so much?_

 _Palkia: Do… THE BIG GAY DANCE!_

 _Dialga: Watch Palkia do the dance._

 _Manaphy: Eat this sandwich. *hands her a sandwich*_

 _Raikou: Tell her it's made of Phione meat. (It's really not) Suffer her wrath._

 _Best wishes on your show! Hey, it's Hey Soup!_

Me: Alright! I think that I am going to play wildcards...basically, I include additional Pokemon in a truth or a dare to make things more fun!

Mewtwo: Oh no… Long list… Means long episode… [Mewtwo pretends to look like he's about to faint.]

Latias: ...oh quit your acting, Mewtwo!

Me: I was originally going to be doing suggestions from _three_ people, but that'll total the number of things to do to 21!

Azelf: Whew! I think I'm safe for today…

Me: That's it! I'm wildcarding Azelf into one random truth or dare! See if I care!

Azelf: I hate you…

Me: Anyways… Let's start with the easiest ones. [He snap fingers to spawn Domino's Sugar Cubes and a sandwich.] Mesprit, Manaphy, Raikou come here.

[Mesprit, Manaphy, and Raikou are afraid to come up.]

Celebi: No guys! Don't hand that sugar to Mew! Do it for the sanity of everyone!

Keldeo: Hey, Uxie. I don't understand what's Celebi's problem with Mew having sugar.

Uxie: You have no idea. Aren't you aware of the Mew Alerts your region has?

Keldeo: Yeah, it's to alert cities about children who have gone hyper insane. Wait...is that why the Mew Alert is named...the Mew Alert?

Uxie: Yup.

Me: MESPRIT! HAND-FEED HIM THE CUBES OR THE OTHER OPTION AWAITS YOU! [He throws a package of Domino's Sugar Cubes to Mesprit.]

Mesprit: ...please don't make me.

Me: Please…? Pretty pretty please…? [He pouts in disappointment…then grins.]

Celebi: DON'T DO IT!

Mesprit: Don't take the Other Option?

Celebi: …..hmmmm…. [Celebi goes over to Manaphy and whispers something to her. After a bit of discussion, Celebi departs from the discussion and goes back to her previous spot.]

Me: I'll give you candy privileges as well, Mesprit.

Mesprit: I'd rather ask Celebi for some.

Manaphy: JIIIIRRRROOOOOOO! [She uses hydro pump to promptly destroy the Sugar Cube package.]

Me: Alright Manaphy, that was not cool. You're being wildcarded into a random truth or dare! [Puts up red card, and whispers something to Raikou.]

Manaphy: [Pouts and turns away from Deadly Riolu.]

Me: Oh well, you're going to eat a sandwich.

Manaphy: YAY! [She is given the sandwich and promptly eats it.]

Raikou: Hey, Manaphy.

Manaphy: Hm?

Raikou: That sandwich is made of Phione Meat.

Manaphy: … Pah! [She spits out the sandwich...and gets angry with Raikou.] Raikou! Did you make this sandwich?!

Raikou: ...um...NO! HE MADE ME SAY THAT!

Manaphy: … … … …

Raikou: So...you're not going to attack me?

Manaphy: Phione… [She covers herself with her arms.] Oh my Phione…

Raikou: Well, I guess that's that. [Raikou walks away from Manaphy.]

Me: Anyways, I _will_ find a way to get Mesprit to hand-feed Mew Sugar Cubes!

Every Legendary: NO!

Mew: Sugar! Sugar!

Me: Least someone is with me on that. ...audience! I don't know what to do!

Audience: THE OTHER OPTION! THE OTHER OPTION!

Me: But- but- _Manaphy_ was impulsive enough to delay the dare!

Manaphy: [She begins to softly cry to herself…]I'm sorry…

Me: ...Manaphy… you know what?

Manaphy: ...what?

Me: I'm letting you off with a warning… It's not exactly right to kick the dog while it's down.

Manaphy: Kick the dog while it's down…?

Me: You know? You were told that the sandwich was made of Phione...and then do the Other Option?

Manaphy: Ah, I see.

Me: Oh, and that sandwich? It's just made of beef.

Manaphy: So Raikou lied to me about my Phione being killed for this sandwich?

Me: Yeah. Do what you will with him. You deserve it.

Manaphy: ...Raikou! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THIS! [She angrily runs sonic fast to Raikou to send an ultra painful Hydro Pump against him. After 40 seconds, Manaphy is still hydro pumping Raikou.]

Raikou: WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SUFFER?!

Kyogre: Wow… I guess her fury for her Phione is enough to last her this long…

Groudon: I'm lucky that I'm not facing her rage right now…

Dialga: Yeah, no kidding. [nudges Groudon] You could die from Manaphy's rage, Groudon.

Groudon: [shivers a bit]

Me: This is all on Manaphy now.

Raikou: YOU TOLD HER TO DO THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!

Me: I only told her to eat the sandwich. Anyways, who's more dangerous, me or you guys? After all, I am just a Riolu.

Mew: New world record for Manaphy!

Jirachi: Shut up.

Celebi: Manaphy! Stop!

[She stops hydro pumping Raikou and is tired now. Raikou is cold with all that water Manaphy pumped to him.]

Raikou: NOT COOL RIOLU!

Me: [ignoring Raikou] Anyways, because Manaphy interrupted Mesprit's dare, I'm letting Mesprit redo the dare. [He snaps his fingers to spawn another package of Domino's Sugar Cubes.]

Uxie: Um… Azelf? Your move.

Azelf: I know. I just got distracted by the amazing rage Manaphy has.

Me: So the moral of the story is: Don't kill Phione in front of Manaphy, or else you'll be subjected to her absolutely insane Hydro Pump!

Meloetta: _If I had choice, if I had my way, boy you know we'd do it every single day!_

 _If I had a wish and If I had my way, boy you know we'd do it every single day!_

Mesprit: What does this Riolu think he has? I'm sure if we all just attack him right here and now…

Me: NOT ON MY WATCH, BAZOO! [Kicks Mesprit into the Other Option room and closes the door.] Okay, anyone else who goes into the Other Option room will have to stay there after this episode is over, or when I need that legendary for a dare.

Celebi: Whew…

Jirachi: Our wish has been granted...for now.

Keldeo: I wonder how Mesprit is doing.

Me: Well, to put it this way, she's screaming in agony, and hopes that I'll release her from the thing that makes the Other Option so unbearable.

Keldeo: I don't hear any screaming…

Me: The last host of this show supplied soundproof walls. I don't know what makes silence more scarier than a Pokemon wanting to obey my will through their cries… Guess I am kinda sadistic.

Groudon: I was right!

Me: Oh please, want me to hydro pump you, Groudon?

Groudon: But you're a Riolu!

Me: Yeah, but explain how I was able to teleport a sandwich. [Groudon stays silent.] Yay! Next dare! Mew, eat the sugar!

Mew: YES! [He quickly flies to the sugar pack, only to find an impenetrable force field surrounding it.] What?!

Me: Just kidding! Okay, serious time. Next dare: Giratina and Arceus: Make out with each other.

Giratina & Arceus: WHAT?!

Giratina: Please, you GodModeShippers. don't make me!

[Arceus slowly walks to Giratina … and pecks her left cheek. She ends up blushing a tiny bit.]

Arceus: Now will you do it, Giratina?

Giratina: At least you didn't think that counted as making out. Like when the previous host made us do this.

[Raikou then faints, which no one notices because Arceus makes the first move to actually fulfill the dare!]

* * *

[It's been a few minutes since Arceus and Giratina began their dare. Celebi is acting like a parent to Keldeo as he's confused on what making out is.]

Keldeo: I swear, I'm a bit too young to watch this kind of act.

Celebi: Then maybe you should cover your eyes.

Keldeo: [He puts a blindfold up to cover his eyes.] I can still hear them! [Meloetta offers to put earplugs on Keldeo. She then sits next to Keldeo and begins to sing to him.]

Meloetta: _Sometimes when I hear your name, a smile creeps on my face..._

 _And for reasons I can't explain, it's never out of place,_

 _'Cause I love you more than you think I do,_

 _And I love you…_ [She then happily touches Keldeo's cheeks and then talks to Celebi.]

Keldeo: Huh? What? [He uncovers his eyes to still find Arceus and Giratina making out.] Deadly Riolu! Is it over?!

Me: Nope!

Keldeo: God dang it. [He covers his eyes again.]

[Deadly Riolu walks over to Celebi.]

Me: Hey, Azelf! Get over here!

Azelf: Sorry, Uxie… Another time?

Uxie: Next time, we're playing chess!

Azelf: It will be on!

* * *

Azelf: What is it, strange man Riolu?

Me: Normally, I would only ask Celebi this, because it's her dare, but I wildcarded you into a random truth or dare, so…

Azelf: Least I'm not making out with...let's say… Mewtwo.

Me: You want to challenge me on that?

Azelf: No no no no no no!

Me: Good, because I would have wanted you to make out with Darkrai…

Azelf: ...ugh…

Celebi: Personally, I would have made out with anyone of the lake trio!

Me: So… foursome?

Celebi: If they agree to it...which I doubt because I never asked them.

[Deadly Riolu begins writing down the idea of Celebi having to make out as a dare when…]

Celebi: Hey!

Azelf: I kinda think it's cute.

Celebi: Azelf! [She is blushing a tiny bit from embarrassment.]

Me: Oh! [He then hides his notepad.] Anyways, the truth question for the both of you is: Who do you have a crush on?

Celebi & Azelf: Everyone!

Me: You're joking.

Celebi: In a sense...yeah.

Azelf: In some universes, I have a crush on Celebi. Others, on Darkrai, like you suggested…

Me: Okay, okay! Enough with your "time" tricks… However, you're also assuming that both of you have a crush on _me_ in a different universe!

Celebi: I'm just going to admit it now… You look kinda cute.

Me: [Deadly Riolu then places one of his hands on his head…] I'm flattered… Celebi. T-thanks.

Celebi: You're welcome. [She begins to leave.]

Me: That doesn't stop you from answering the truth question, Celebi. Assuming that the Multiverse theory is wrong, who do you have a crush on?

Celebi: Maybe another time. [She winks at Deadly Riolu, then touches his nose before leaving.]

Azelf: I have no clue.

Me: Well… Does playing with Uxie have to do with anything?

Azelf: No. [Azelf turns to leave.]

Me: Maybe another time.

[Audience boos at me.]

Me: Oh shut up you lot!

Keldeo: Is it God Mode Shipping over yet?

Me: Now it is.

Keldeo: Yay… [He takes off his earplugs.]

Me: [Deadly Riolu whistles at the couple.] Time! Alright, I'm wildcarding Meloetta into kissing someone in this room, because… reasons. [grins]

Meloetta: [points to herself]

Me: [nods]

Meloetta: Yay!

Me: Miss Meloetta? You know who to choose?

Meloetta: Ah, yeah… I'm just waiting for someone.

Me: Someone…? [He looks around the room for anyone she could potentially be talking about.] Oh, oh! (Is Meloetta's song, which Keldeo never got to hear, not just her ramble singing?) I think you're ready.

Meloetta: Oh cool! [She approaches Keldeo, and does 3 spins in front of him… Then she sits next to Keldeo and kisses him right in the lips! For a while too.]

Keldeo: (Ah! Meloetta…?) [He decides to return the kiss to her out of politeness and because he enjoys it.]

[Then, Meloetta proceeds to sit next to Keldeo, and takes off his arms.]

Meloetta: Hi, boyfriend Keldeo!

Keldeo: Hello, girlfriend Meloetta…

Meloetta: [She prepares herself to sing a song to Keldeo. She then takes a deep breath and…]

I am thinking it's a sign, that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when

we kiss they're perfectly aligned...

Keldeo: And I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes

like puzzle pieces from the clay...

Meloetta & Keldeo: And true, it may seem like a stretch, but it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away when I am missing you to death...

Meloetta: When you are out there on the road for several weeks of shows and when you scan the radio, I hope this song will guide you home…

Me: Oh, look at that! I ran out of time! I guess I have to finish these next time! Thanks for listening/reading! What will these legendaries have to do next? YOU DECIDE!

[Curtains begin to descend on the stage, while Meloetta and Keldeo keep singing their song.]

Meloetta: They will see us waving from such great heights, "Come down now," they'll say...

But everything looks perfect from far away, "Come down now," but we'll stay...

Meloetta & Keldeo: They will see us waving from such great heights, "Come down now," they'll say...

But everything looks perfect from far away, "Come down now," but we'll stay...

Meloetta: But everything looks perfect from far away… But we will stay...

* * *

 **Pairings Imposed:**

 **Meloetta x Keldeo ~ SwordInTheStoneShipping**

 **Arceus x Giratina ~ GodModeShipping**

 **A/N: Sorry, heysoup. I'll finish your dares next chapter. I didn't want the word count to exceed 5,000 [which would have because of one of your video production dares].**

 **What do you think of this story? What needs improving? Is the story fine the way it is? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Of course, Truth or Dare suggestions are also welcome! (Please send them via PM, or you will be ignored.]**


End file.
